


Comfort in the closet

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 4 Ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Missus_T for helping me out again this week!
> 
> Apparently I am going to continue with my love for Isaac

As soon as the door slammed shut, Isaac knew something bad was going to happen. Closed spaces were never his friend, and now he was stuck in here - with her. While she was gone,Scott had finally started to take notice of other people again while she was gone. Although he promised that things wouldn’t change when she arrived back, Isaac could feel the difference already. Trying to open the door to get of the closet, Isaac continued to replay the horrible memories of the freezer in his head, but a soft touch to his shoulder brought him back to reality. 

“Shhh, Isaac. It’s going to be okay. Someone is going to find us and let us out. Shhh, we are going to be fine,” Allison crooned in his ear as she wrapped her arms around him. He let himself be comforted by the words and pulled her closer to soak up her reassurance.

With her soft body pressed against his and her words continuing to comfort him, Isaac let himself relax into her and finally understood why Scott was able to get lost in her. She was so strong yet soft at the same time. She was willing to put her safety at risk to make sure that he was okay.

Looking up from his cocooned position, he pressed his lips against hers, sighing as she kissed him back.

Maybe things would be okay and maybe, just maybe, he could have both Scott and Allison in his life.


End file.
